Holonet
This page covers the social network used by Bitizens in Tiny Death Star. You might be looking for the hidden food level, Holonet Cafe, instead. Holonet is the Facebook of Tiny Death Star. Bitizens will periodically post their thoughts on Holonet. Other bitizens will "like" each post. Certain events trigger different types of posts. Bitizen's Birthday These messages are generated when the game is opened on the bitizen's birthday: *Birthday bash at my place, silly helmets only! *Birthday party at my apartment, no presents please! Just kidding! Bring them. *Can we do bantha rides at my birthday party? *Did anyone know that it is my birthday today? *Everyone sing happy birthday to me, starting ... now! *For my birthday I am going to soak in the tub and read a datapad. *For my birthday I am going to stay home and play games. *Go me! It's My birthday! *Gonna have a birthday party for yours truly. *Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! *Having a pizza party for my birthday. *Hmm, I wonder if anyone is planning a surprise party for me? *I hope I get some new games for my birthday. *I hope someone got me a new Comlink for my birthday! *I hope someone got me a new Holoprojector for my birthday! *I want an ice cream cake from Scoop of Hoth for my birthday. *I wonder if anyone knows it's my birthday... *I wonder if we can fit an antigrav castle in here for my birthday... *Ice cream and cake cake cake! birthday time! *I'll give you a hint, it's my birthday. *Is attending their own birthday party. *It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to. *It's my birthday, people!!! Come on! *Picked up some chips and dip for my birthday bash tonight. *Somebody had better remember my birthday today. *Someone needs to give me some presents!!! *Someone pinned the tail on me at my birthday party. *We are chartering a shuttle to celebrate my birthday. Come join us! *Who wants to take me to a different level for my birthday? Someplace nice! Business Level Closed These messages trigger when the working bitizen is out of stock *Came to work at the , but nobody is here! *Closing the . Lord Vader ain't gonna like this! *Closing up the . Hope I don't lose my job! *Do I still get paid if the is closed? *Don't come to the . We are closed. *Got off work from the . They had to close early. *I hope I still get paid even though the isn't open. *I remember when we used to sell stuff at the . *I work at the , but it's not open today. *Lights Out! No more stock left at the . *Out of stock at the , shutting off the lights. :( *Really slow at the . Playing dejarik, lol. *Sorry for the being closed. Hope to be open soon! *Still waiting for the to open. *The is closed again!!! *The is still closed. Does that mean I can go home? *Uh, who turned out the lights at the ? lol *Waiting for a shipment at the , If it doesn't come, I'll have to close up! *Waiting to open the . Any time now, guys! *When is the going to open? I need to work! *Whoops, somebody goofed. We have to close the . *Would love to sell you stuff at the , but we're out! *Yay, no work today! They had to close the ! :D Business Level Stocked These messages are posted when the business level is stocked *Better come quick if you want anything from the . *Come and get it! Everything available at the . *Come in to the and I will give you a good deal. *Come on down to the ! We got what you want. *Come to the . We have way too much stuff. *Doing crazy business at the ! *Doing great business at the , I should get a raise! *Everyone at the deserves a raise! *Finished stocking the ... can I have a break now? *Fully stocked the , so now I can kick back! *Getting mobbed at the . *Good thing I came in to work! The is slammed today. *Great deals on everything at the . Stop on by. *Hard day of work over at the . Who's up for a drink? *High-fives to all my coworkers at the ! *Holy smokes, the is packed right now. *I have never seen the this busy. *Impressive profits from the . *It seems like the is always busy. *it seems like the is never closed. *Just finished stocking the . Should be set for a while. *Just fully stocked the . Going to be a busy day. *Just got a bonus for fully stocking the . *LOL, there is literally a line out the door of the . *Looong day of work at the . Got a lot done though! *Now would be a good time to stop by the ! *Overstocked at the . Everything must go!!! *The employees are getting it done. *The is fully locked and loaded! *The is gonna rock around the clock tonight. *The is open for business, and fully stocked! *The is running like a well-oiled speeder. *The is SO HOT RIGHT NOW! *Things are going swimmingly at the . *Things seem to sell themselves here at the . *Thx to every1 for helping me stock the ! *We are the best workers the has ever had! *We got tons of stuff done at the today. *We have a pretty big selection of stuff at the . *We have anything you could want at the . *We have been working really hard at the . *We have so much stuff to sell at the ... *We just got tons of stock in at the . *Woohoo! I'm employee of the week! *Working hard and playing hard at the . *Wow, business is booming at the . New Bitizen These messages are posted when a new bitizen is moved into a residential level: *Anyone in the Death Star notice a bit of a draft? *At the new place... Not sure it's up to code, though. Where are the stairs? *Been here a day and some stormtrooper just walks through my apartment. *Death Star? They could have thought of a better name. *Does anyone else live in the Death Star? I am new to the station. *Does anyone know the pet policy here? I have 2 thernbees. *First day in the Death Star and I already hear a cavernhorn. Great. *Found a place to rent in the Death Star. Not too tiny I hope! *Found my new apartment. Hey look! free food! *Got to my new place. I need to move all my stuff. Any help? Please? *Guys, my new place is awesome! You have to come over! *Hello, new to the Death Star. Hope it's nice here! *I can't find anywhere to fit my jacuzzi in this new place. *I don't have a bed or a bathroom, but at least I have somewhere to sit! *I don't think that having one wall completely missing is up to code. *I hope my neighbors are nice. I just moved into the Death Star. *I need a place with more windows. *It took me 27 trips in the lift to move all my stuff into the Death Star! *I've always wanted to live in the Death Star, and now here I am! :D *Just finished putting away stuff. Anyone seen my 26 foot aiwha? *Just got to my new place. It seems like a lot of cool people live here! *Just moved in, finally somewhere quiet to practice my cavernhorn. *Just moved in, party at my place! Bring moss chips & Bantha butter. *Just moved in. can't wait to check out the rest of the Death Star. *Let's watch the crashball game at my new place! Someone just needs to bring a vid. *Loving my new digs at the Death Star! What a view! *Moved into a new place called the Def Star or something like that. *My new apartment already had stuff in it! Is that normal? *My new apartment is nice, but the people here are sort of weird. *My new roommates don't like my feather boas. I can tell :( *New here! Is there a datapad club? *New place. Hopefully I can find a new job too. *New to the station. If you hear someone playing a cavernhorn, it's not me. *Not much to do here. Guess I will just pace back and forth for a bit. *Renting at the Death Star until I have enough to move to the Death Star 3. *So far no tesfli or womp rats in my new place. *Space is tight in my new place. Might cancel the dance party. *The Death Star is nice, but can anyone tell me where the bathrooms are? *This new place is OK. I just don't remember things being so blocky. *This place is fantastic. I think I am going to really enjoy it here. *Why did I move into a space station when I am afraid of heights? *Why does my new apartment smell like Groat cheese? *Wow, my new place in the Death Star is the bomb. *Wow, this new place is really a dump! *Wow, this new place is really nice! *Wow, when they say Death Star, they aren't kidding. *Wow, who decorated this place? *Wow, you can see Alderaan from up here! Job Match (High) These messages are posted when a bitizen is matched with a job where they have a high level of ability (over 5): *Actually looking forward to working at the . *Everyone who works at the is super cool. *Found my missing sock and got a great job at the ! *Found work at the , I'm gonna fit in well here. *Got a job at the . Super excited! *I am going to own this in 10 years. Just watch! *I am the perfect fit for this new opening at the . *I can't believe I get paid to work at the . Awesome! *I can't wait to start at my new job at the ! *I get to work at the ! I must be dreaming! *I have always wanted to work at the and now I am! *Just got a job at the . I'm so excited!!! *Landed a gig at the . It's the perfect fit for me. *My new boss at the actually seems pretty cool. *Really digging my new job at the . Swing by! *Super happy to be working at the ! :D *Thats right, I work at the :) Jealous? *The is the coolest job on the planet. *This new job is going to be perfect for me. *Woot! Just scored my dream job at the . *Working at the is my passion. That and lol tuskcats. *Working at the is pretty much the perfect job. *Working at the now. This is the best job ever! Job Match (Low) These messages are posted when a bitizen is matched with a job where they have a low level of ability (5 and under): *Bah. New job at the about as fun as a pressure leak. *Can't believe the hired me, lol. *Don't think this job is going to work out well. *Dreading going to work at the today. :( *Got a bad performance review at the :( *Got hired at the even with my creative resume. *Got hired at the . Yay? *Hmm, not sure I'm a great fit for the ... *I am so unqualified to be working at the . *I don't think I really fit in at the . *I hope I don't have to work at the too long. :( *I never thought I would end up working at a . *Need a job bad so I will have to work at the . *Oh boy, I don't know how long I am gonna last at the . *The only job I could find was at the crummy . *They don't pay me enough to work at the . But I am. *Ugh, I can't believe I have to work at the all day. *Work today at the . Noooo! *Working at the now. Not thrilled. *worst job evar! () New Business Level Built These messages are posted whenever a new business level is completed: *Did it really take that long to get a ? *Did someone mention there was a new opening? *Everyone come visit me, we have a new ! *Everyone tells me I should go work at the new . *Go to the new !!! They just opened it!!! *Going on a date to the new . Wish me luck! *Going to the new , will post my impressions. *Has anyone in the station checked out the new ? *How many times have I said they should open a ? *I wonder if the new is hiring? *Just ran into my friend from the academy at the new . *Just saw a new , lets hope its a good one. *Just stopped by the new . *Lol, they just opened a , not even kidding. *My friends and I are headed over to the new . *The new is going to be my favorite place ever. *These s are popping up all over the place. *They finally opened up the new ! *They just built a on my level! *This new is going to change everything! *This new should help liven up the place a bit. *Ugh, a just opened here :( *Weird, they built a in my building. *Who the heck is going to go to that new ? *Wow, never seen a here before. *Yay, we got a ! Yayyyyyy :D New Roommate These messages are triggered whenever a new bitizen is moved into the posting bitizen's residence: * hasn't come out of the bedroom since move-in. Hope everything's OK! * just moved in and already ate all of my cake. Not good. * just moved in and brought a huge stuffed hanadak. * just moved in, party at our place! Silly helmets only. * just moved in, party at our place! Silly helmets only. * my new roommate is really awesome. New bestie! *Already got in a fight with the new roommate . :( *Another new roommate. seems cool though. *I can already tell that and I are going to be best buds. *I can't stand the new roomie 's hair! It makes me so mad! *I hope our new roomate is cool. *I hope that is OK with sleeping on the couch. I need 2 beds. *I think the new roommate is a clone. *I think the new roommate is a frog. *I think the new roommate is a smuggler. *I think the new roommate is a spy. *Is that bagpipes coming from 's room? Please no! *My new roomie brought home food. Hello new best friend! *My new roomie is a complete slob, yuck! *My new roomie is so organized he sorted our cereal boxes. *My new roommate acts like a Droid. *My new roommate cleans all the time, lucky me! *My New roommate is hilarious! lol! *My new roommate smells like Groat cheese. Delicious! *My new roommate tells terrible jokes constantly. *My New roommate used to work on a moisture farm! *My new roommate won't stop watching Troops vids. *My roommate snores with the power of 10 blasters. *New roomie has a lot of feather boas. Not going to ask. *New roomie has the appetite of a sarlacc. *New roomie is decorating the apartment with crystal figurines. *New roomie is decorating the apartment with ewok statues. *New roomie is going out the airlock any day now. *New roomie needs to get a job, stat! *New roomie shares my appreciation of fine snacks. *New roommate has excellent choice in roommates. *New roommate seems a bit off, but at least the rent gets paid. *Our new roommate asked if we had a trampoline ... wow. *Our new roommate eats nothing but brawballos! *Our new roommate has a tuskcat that can do math. *Since my roommate moved in my pants have gone missing. *The new roomie has a huge vidscreen! woot! *The new roommate has 17 tuskcats, or it smells like it. *The new roommate is afraid of the letter Q *The new roommate is always using the comlink :( *The new roommate keeps breaking my toy figures. *The new roommate keeps looking at me funny. *The new roommate really likes my bow ties. *The new roommate wants to grow corn in the closet! *The new roommate won't stop playing Holo-Sabacc. *The only thing my new roommate owns is a rubber chicken. *This new roommate had better be nicer than the last guy. *We are gonna party all the time with living here now. *With our new roommate , we can finally play pazaak. Unique Rebel Bitizen These messages are posted when a unique rebel bitizen is moved past the floor the posting bitizen is located: *Everybody froze when showed up! *I thought I smelled something rotten in here, but it was just *I wonder if the Emperor would mind if I asked for an autograph? *Should be here? I'm alerting security! Unique Imperial Bitizen These messages are posted when a unique Empire-affiliated bitizen is moved past the floor the posting bitizen is located: * is so much shorter than I thought, lol! *I can't wait to tell my mom that I saw today! *OMG! I think I just saw come through here! *Whoa, is even scarier in person! Random These messages are randomly posted: *:p *>_< *A day without sunshine is like, well, night. *A life? Cool! Where do I download one of those? *Ack, I'm gonna be late for my spin class. *All I want is everything. Is that a problem? *Am I pretty? *An ion storm's brewing, I can feel it in my pixels. *Anybody have a cup of sugar I can borrow? *Anybody up for a hangar-bay barbecue? *Anybody want a peanut? *Anyone here interested in putting together a poetry slam? *Anyone want to catch a vid tonight? *Anyone want to form a band? I can play the bawoonka! *Anyone want to test my new rocket boots? *Are moustaches really in style? I think they are gross. *Been looking for like 20 mins, I can't find a way out of the station. *Buying 1 set of bagpipes, willing to spend around 200 Credits. *Can someone help me? I locked myself inside my apartment! *Can't stop posting on holobook. I just ate a ham sandwich! *Clones are people two. *Could we get a snack machine or something in the docking bay? *Death Star residents are the best. Seriously people, group hug time. *Did anyone else see twin little girls standing in the hallway? Creepy. *Did anyone watch the game last night? Wow! *Did you hear the rumors about Alderaan? I can't believe it. *Do not try riding the elevator while standing on your head. *Do you think there are Tusken Raiders in here? I'm afraid of Tusken Raiders. *Does anyone feel like helping me put together some furniture? *Does anyone have an l-day coming up? I have way too much ice cream. *Does anyone have some enchilada sauce I can borrow? *Does anyone know the last time this elevator was inspected? *Does everyone have such tiny feet? Maybe it's just me... *don't Panic! *Drip, drip, drip. Someone needs to fix my faucet! *Ever notice that nobody sits down? There are even chairs all over! *Everybody is having fun without me :( *Everyone in the Death Star is so friendly! *Experiment: Everyone jump up in the air in exactly 5 minutes. *Feeling a little stiff today. *Going to go camping up on the unfinished levels this weekend. *Good thing it never snows here. *Got ice cream on the couch. Just flipped the cushion over. *Got some tickets to a Rodian rodeo. *Gravity is a habit that is hard to shake off. *Hard to believe someone built this Death Star pixel by pixel. *Hard work pays off in the future. Laziness pays off now. Unless Vader chokes you. *Haters gonna hate. *Have you ever wondered if we all exist inside a computer simulation? *Hello? Is this thing on? *Help, all the ants in my ant farm escaped! *Hey! No speeder bikes in the hall! *Hey, whomever is in the level above me - quiet down! I need my sleeps. *Hmm, I don't remember what level I live on... *Hmm, I don't think it's supposed to rain indoors is it? *Hmm, smells like Wookiee! *Holobook I <3 U *How about that local sports team? *How do you get the lift to go? The Force? *How does this thing work? Testing 1-2-3. Hello World. *How many bits would a bitizen byte if a bitizen could byte bits? *I am in my own little world but it's okay they know me here. *I believe that we were all born out of a little App Icon. I know, sounds nuts. *I can see the asteroids from my apartment! Nice view. *I can't even tell what this thing in the fridge used to be. *I can't find a decent hair jelly in this place. *I can't find a good place to display my holo-sticker collection. *I can't get over the fact that I live inside the ultimate power in the universe! *I challenge my neighbors to a duel. Water Pistols at dawn! *I could use a grappling hook right about now. *I deserve a treat, going out to dinner tonight! *I did not just spit out the airlock. Did not. I promise. *I don't know how to put this but I'm kind of a big deal. *I don't think, therefore I am not. *I dropped my ID in the docking bay. I think it fell out into space. :( *I feel like dancing! *I feel like I'm diagonally parked in a parallel universe. *I feel like someone is watching over us. *I have a bad feeling about this. *I hope my neighbors can't hear me singing in the shower. *I hope nobody sees me taking my golf clubs up to the detention level. Shhh! *I intend to live forever. So far so good. *I just found out that a parsec is a unit of distance, not speed! *I just got a new vidscreen! Now to put my Holo-Sabacc on it. *I just like to smile, smiling's my favorite! *I just lol'ed so hard I almost roffled my waffles. *I just ran into a bitizen that looked just like me! Maybe we are twins! *I just saw someone flying a Droid out their window! *I keep having nightmares about a giant finger smooshing me. :( *I know I'm paranoid, but am I paranoid enough? *I like candy, bubblegum and taffy. *I like to imagine a soundtrack playing to everything I am doing. *I like to rollerblade around the Death Star, it's much faster. *I live life by some simple rules: Walk around, yawn, and blink. *I love lamp. *I met a guy who says he got his arm cut off at Mos Eisley. *I need a date for this weekend! Anyone out there interested? *I need a maroon tingo Anura, please help! *I need a new hair style to mix things up. *I need a plumber to fix my sink and save a princess. *I need some new designer threads. *I need someone to play hacky sack with. Any takers? *I need to exercise more and keep my bits nimble! *I need to learn to accessorize. *I notice that a lot of people wear the same clothes every day. *I really need some new shoes. *I remember when the Death Star was only a few levels ... *I think I am coming down with a virus... *I think I need a software update, I keep bugging out lol. *I think I saw a wookiee on the next floor down! *I think I saw Darth Vader! Does he live here? *I think I'm just going to lie on the couch all day. *I think someone in the Death Star has a crush on me ... no hints though! *I think there are some angry birds trapped in the ventilation. *I think, therefore I blink. *I used to have an open mind but my brains kept falling out. *I used up all my sick days, so I'm calling in dead. *I wanna polka! *I want one of those cool red robes. Anyone know who those guys were? *I want to be a star pilot like my father. *I want to believe. *I want to book a trip to Cloud City! *I wish I had some new clothes :( *I wish someone would give me some new clothes! *I would kill for a banthaburger right now. *If at first you don't succeed, call it version 1.0 *If I'm not back in five minutes ... wait longer! *If we were thinking with portals then we wouldn't need these lifts. *If you are going to walk on thin ice you might as well dance. *If you see gum on the floor, leave it there. It isn't free candy. It's on the level. *I'm a cotton-headed nerf-herder. *I'm confused ... wait ... maybe I'm not. *I'm freezing! Can't we turn up the heat just a little? *I'm getting too old for this. *I'm gonna visit every single level this week. Death Star grand tour! *I'm having a terrible day. I don't want to talk about it. *I'm in a glass case of emotion! *I'm not a complete idiot. Some parts are missing. *I'm not anti-social... I'm just not user friendly. *I'm offering bagpipe, tuba and drum lessons. Only 10 Credits per session! *I'm selling Death Star Tshirts if anyone wants any. Small and XXL only. *I'm so great I'm jealous of myself. *I'm thinking about changing my outfit, what do you think? *Is anyone else constantly hearing background music? *Is it just me or are the elevators getting faster? *Is it your nock or mynock? *I've always wanted to be a star pilot. *Just disassembled every piece of furniture in my apartment. *Just passed someone on their way to the airlock with a rocket pack. *Just saw a blue ghost! The Death Star is haunted by the spirits of evicted bitizens! *Let's go, hot water, I need to take a shower. *Let's turn on the juice and see what shakes loose. *LOL *Looking for a bawookna player for our band. Moustache preferred. *Lost my contact! Everyone look for a clear pixel on the floor. *Lost my pet frog Wally. He is green and small. 100 Credit reward if found! *Mm. I just burned my tongue. *My dream is to be a forest-dweller some day. *My neighbor is one bit short of a byte, if you know what I mean. *My neighbor sings in the shower and has zero talent. *My neighbor won't stop blasting chiptunes all night long! Argh! *Never, ever make absolute, unconditional statements. *Nice weather we've been having. It's always clear and dry! *Nobody notices what I do, until I don't do it. *Nothing like finding a Droid arm in the middle of the hall. Ew. *o_o *OK, who covered my entire apartment in tin foil? Not funny guys. *OK, who filled my entire apartment with packing peanuts? Very funny... *OMG who controls these elevators? They should be fired! *Out of my mind. Back in five minutes. *Out walking my pet fish. *Parachute for sale. Only used once, never opened, small stain. *Pass this messege on to 3 more people or u will have bad luk! *People can be so two dimensional sometimes. *People wearing sunglasses indoors: not as cool as you think. *Putting my life together, bit by bit. *Q_Q *Sabacc game friday night at my place. Bring snacks and ship manifests! *Scientists have discovered sub-pixels! Mind-boggling! *Selling 1 argyle sock, slightly used. Serious inquiries only please. *Selling 1 brown sofa, slightly used. 150 Credits, OBO. *Selling 1 refrigerator, like new. Food not included. 300 Credits. *Selling 16 feather boas, assorted colors. Serious offers only! *Seriously, what is up with these elevators? *So... is there actually any way to leave the Death Star? *Some people repeat themselves too often. *Somebody help me, I'm being spontaneous! *Somebody's boring me ... I think it's me. *Someone from Tatooine must have moved in. There's sand everywhere. *Someone is tapping out morse code on my water pipes. *Someone keeps following me, or maybe they just live here. *Someone keeps slipping rude drawings under my door?! *Someone stole my rug! It really tied the room together. :( *Someone told me the Emperor loves Sabacc. *Sometimes I feel like a Hutt. Sometimes I don't. *Sometimes I feel like all I do is pace back and forth all day. *Sometimes I get the feeling that we are being watched. *Sometimes I just feel so tiny, ya know? *Sometimes I just feel trapped in the Death Star. *Sometimes I wish I had more resolution. *Sometimes I wonder about the other bitizens that live here... *Sometimes it feels like my life is in someone else's hands. *Sorry I'm late, I'll leave early to make up for it. *Stop yawning people! Get some more sleep, geeze. *SURPRISE RACE! First one to the docking bay wins! *TGIF! I think ... Actually I have no clue what day it is. *That elevator ding is going to drive me crazy eventually. *The Death Star is not a good place to have Aak Dogs, people! *The Death Star was voted best virtual building in Avatar Monthly magazine! *The future isn't what it used to be... *The only job you start at the top is digging a hole. *The rent is too darn high! *The truth is out there? Does anyone know the URL? *There are bounty hunters roaming the corridors. What gives? *There are only 10 types of people in this world... *There are so many... interesting people living here. *These elevators are almost like a carnival ride :) *These lifts really aren't built for more than one person. *They need to get some faster elevators in this place. *They say the universe is at least 150 gigapixels wide... *Think they would let us start a veggie garden on the hydroponics level? *Trapped in commlink, please send help! *Trying to get a Death Star wiffle ball league started. *Two kinds of people: Those who finish what they start and ... *We are trapped in here I tell you!!! TRAPPED! *Wearing mis-matched socks today, luckily nobody can tell. *Wearing my best outfit today, totally turning some heads. *Welp, time to get ready for work. Ugh!! *What happens if I throw a water bottle through the airlock? *What's green and has wheels? Grass! I lied about the wheels... *What's with all the guys with beards? *When everything's coming your way, you're in the wrong lane. *when the moon hits your eye that is 1 pixel wide, it's amore! *Where the heck am I supposed to park my speeder? *Where there are no swamps there are no Gungans. *Who messed with the heat? It's like a sauna in here. *Whoops, I just dropped my pants down the trash chute, not the laundry chute... *Why is everything so blocky? Not very child safe. *Why was the scarecrow promoted? He was outstanding in his field. *Why would anyone want to leave the Death Star? *Without the Death Star I would be so bored! *Work fascinates me, I can look at it for hours! *Wow! Just saw someone that had to be at least 20 pixels tall! *You can't have everything ... where would you put it? *You stay classy, Death Star. Category:Death Star Category:Menu